1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna, and more particularly to a mark antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
Most of the existing electronic products come with a wireless transmission feature such as WLAN or Bluetooth. With the miniaturization trend of the electronic products, the mechanism space is limited during the product planning; wherein, the design and position of antennas have strong influences on the product performance. Currently, most antennas are built-in designs, and owing to the smaller mechanism space, the disposed area for antennas is strictly limited and therefore antennas performance is degraded.
Consumer electronics usually have identification marks on their casing body, and the identification marks can be words or figures to provide consumers identification information such as a trademark, a feature or a name of an electronic product, thereby achieving the goals of the brand and product identification or marketing. The word or figure marks are commonly provided for the appearance only; hence, there is still room for further improvements in the product function designs.